


Miyuki's Dream

by Gamewizard2008



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Bonding, Death, F/F, Kids, Shrinking, Sisters, timebending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: After an accident, Miyuki Crystal wakes up in a shrunken state, much to her confusion. However, her friends and family act as if she's always been this way.





	Miyuki's Dream

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the newest shrinking story. This one stars Miyuki Crystal.**

****

**_

Miyuki’s Dream

_**

****

**Crystal Household**

Morning over Reykjavík, Iceland. Not that one could tell in Miyuki Crystal’s room. Gray and colorless, curtain always closed. The light hurts her eyes. Miyuki didn’t even sleep much at all. She barely does anything, exerts so little energy, that she doesn’t have much need to sleep very much. She didn’t see much reason to. After all, all beings go to sleep for eternity once their lives are done. She felt like this “sleep” was only to make them used to it, get them adjusted before they remain that way for the rest of their existence. But Miyuki already felt so used to it, she didn’t see much point in getting up. She figured she would live that eternal sleep now. Since she would have to eventually.

But she felt she wouldn’t be able to today. Not when she heard her door creak open, and sensed that pair of big, round eyes staring at her with the utmost joy. Hearing the quick, light steps of those little feet, she braced for impact. “YAAAAAY!”

“UUH!” Miyuki’s little sister started bouncing on her like a big, stuffed doll.

“Sister-chan’s AWAKE! Sister-chan’s UP! YAAAY!”

Miyuki angrily sat up and shoved her off. “Whaddo you want, Suki?!”

She landed lightly and faced Miyuki with a wide smile. “It’s SATURDAY, M’uki-chan! No school, YAAAAAY!”

“Siiiigh.” Miyuki looked down. “Big deal. It’s just like any other day. Except we’re not filling out pointless papers.”

“Yeeeeah but you still need FOOD in your tummy! Time for breakfast, M’uki-chan, breakfast breakfast YEAH!” Suki skied to the kitchen, leaving a trail of ice in her wake.

Miyuki begrudgingly got up and started her slow, unconcerned walk to the kitchen. She had to move slow due to the slippery ice Suki created from her skiing. Their father was an icebender, so Suki inherited his power, while Miyuki got their mom’s timebending. She never understood why Suki was so happy all the time. Ice was a dark side of water, one that brings death to plants and animals, forcing many to a deep sleep all winter. Half their lives sleeping, it would be better off just to die there. Miyuki’s timebending on the other hand damages the space-time continuum, mainly depending on the mode of power, so what good did she bring. But as a timebender, it felt easier to see death coming, easier to see the purpose in her own life. And after viewing such, she questioned why she wanted to live at all. She and Suki were no one special.

The younger sister skied onto her chair and began cutting her frozen steak. Her wide mouth allowed her to munch fairly large bites, and she loved the crunchy cold feel on her teeth. Miyuki took her seat beside her, having freshly cooked bacon and eggs, and an orange. Their mother always tells them to eat healthily, but Miyuki still questioned the point. No matter how healthy a body is, it always…

Their mother, Olive walked in with a bright smile, opening the windows to let in the fresh air, and beautiful sunny sky. “Boy, the weather’s great today! That summer air’s coming fast. I bet you girls can’t wait ‘til school’s done.”

“I HATE summer!” Suki said with a grumpy face. “Why can’t it be more ICY in Iceland! My feet’re already dripping!”

“Hm hm hm! Suki, I know you love it cold, but you can’t limit yourself to just one type of air! The beautiful thing about Earth is having all kinds of seasons, not like those Galaxian planets. Go out and play!”

“Okay, but I’m getting my clean pair of socks from the freezer! I want my toesies as stiff as possible!” She ran back to her room.

Miyuki would never understand her sister’s preferences. “And what about you, Miyuki?” her mother asked with a warm smile.

“I dunno… I don’t feel like going out today.”

“You never feel like going out. You really should go play with your friends more. They probably don’t feel complete playing games without you.”

“Why? What’re a few games gonna do. They won’t have a big impact… well, on anything.”

“Well, I was hoping they’d change how you think of that stuff. I wish you’d take a few examples from Suki. I hardly see her upset about stuff.”

“Of course not. She’s still too young to know what little importance life has. By the time she’s older, she’ll realize all this jumping around and singing is all pointless.”

“Well, _you_ started thinking about that well before her age, and you’re only 10 years old. You’re _still_ too young to think about that. Now I want you to go play with your friends and take Suki with you.”

“YAAAAY!” Suki came back down wearing brownish-orange socks and Mary-Janes. “Let’s GO, Miyuki-chan! Play play play play!” She took Miyuki’s arm and jumped ecstatically. Miyuki’s gloomy face didn’t change.

**Austur Park**

“Yaaaaay! I get to play with M’UKI-CHAN todaaaaay!” Suki held Miyuki’s hand and skipped the whole way. Miyuki still walked normally, her head still down.

The two arrived at the park where many kids were playing and running about. “Heeeeey, Miyuki! It’s your fwiends! HIIII, Miyuki’s frieeeends!”

Miyuki’s four friends, George and MaKayla King, and Lola and Terry Stork looked over. “Heh heh! Miyuki’s here!” MaKayla beamed as they hurried over.

“Your mom make you bring Suki again?” George asked humorously.

“Mom make M’uki TAKE, me, so NOW Miyuki PLAY with meeee!” Suki jumped with joy.

“I don’t _want_ to play, Suki.” Miyuki took her hand back. “I only took you ‘cause Mom made me. I just wanted to stay inside and sleep. _Forever_.” Miyuki went to sit on one of the playground’s steps.

Her friends exchanged confused glances and approached her. “What’s wrong, Miyuki? You seem more down than usual.” MaKayla said.

Her head was slanted down. “…Don’t you guys ever think about… dying?”

“Well, you only bring the topic up just about every day, so yeah.” Terry retorted.

“Well, everyone dies, Miyuki.” George replied. “But it never helps to think about it. You need to just… keep going as normal and let things play out.”

“Really, George?” She faced him with toneless, pale eyes. Her eyes were a strange color, white at the top, and faded to orange at the bottom, like a setting sun. “Is that why you squished that spider yesterday?”

“Hey, that thing was creepy!” Terry defended.

“He made a nice snack, too!” Lola licked her lips.

“Is that how you all see life? Taking advantage of the smaller or weaker for your own satisfaction? And where does that satisfaction lead in the end? Everyone ends up the same…”

“Look, Miyuki, I really can’t defend the average little bug or how we treat them.” MaKayla stated. “All I know is, we’re kids, and we wanna live and have fun like kids. And you should, too.”

“So COME ON, Miyuki, PLAY WITH MEEEE!” Suki’s pearly white grin was still bright.

Miyuki wasn’t convinced… but she saw no point either way. “Okay.”

“ALL RIGHT, dudes!” Lola perked, pulling out a black Frisbee with a bat design. “I got this AWESOME new Frisbee, and it goes WICKED fast! Go long, you guys!”

George, MaKayla, and Terry ecstatically ran off different directions, while Lola changed into a bat and flew up high with the Frisbee in her feet. “On your left, Ter-bear!” She spun and tossed the Frisbee a good distance to Terry’s left. The boy merely stretched his shadow and caught it, “It’s all on YOU, George!”, then had the shadow hurl it at George.

The toy flew several feet over him, but George slowed it in time and was able to chase and catch much easier. “HEY, no timebending!” MaKayla scolded.

“Well, try and catch THIS, K.K.!” He tossed the Frisbee with great force, flying it high above her, but MaKayla’s slim, flexible body allowed her to catch up, leap, and catch.

“Taaaaake THIS, Suki!” Still in midair, she performed a flip, and tossed it.

The seven-year-old skied around on a path of ice, up to the air, and caught the spiraling disc. “Aaaaaand MIYUKI-CHAAAAAN!”

She threw the Frisbee a bit less forcefully, but Miyuki ran slowly, not enough interest to wanna catch it, but a spark in her chest told her to engage. Also, her Mary-Janes didn’t allow for much speed. The Frisbee landed in the street, so Miyuki ran to grab it. “MIYUKI, WATCH OUT!!” MaKayla screamed.

“Huh?” She looked up, her mind too awash in other thoughts to process what she said. She looked left, too late to avoid as the car rammed her dead-on.

In a flash, everything had become white. She couldn’t tell if her eyes were open, but faint images of a world around her began to reform.

_“Is she okay?”_

_“Yeah, she’s comin’ to.”_

Things were still blurry, but she heard her friends’ voices, and could make out their images. She felt herself atop a very soft substance and under covers. She assumed this to be her bed, but why wasn’t her head on a pillow?

_“Man, talk about rotten luck. He was goin’ full force.”_

_“Stupid adults. Too important to look down for 5 seconds?”_

Finally, her vision cleared. Her friends’ faces were looming over her with worry. “Miyuki, are you okay?” George asked.

“Mmmmnn… I’m fine.” she moaned with the greatest weakness.

“At least we were able to bandage your head in time. Sigh, I knew we shouldn’t’ve let you walk around on your own.” MaKayla rubbed Miyuki’s bandaged forehead with her giant finger.

“Nnn, yeah… ?!” Miyuki flinched to attention. She sat up and looked around frantically. She really was in her bed, in the treehouse… but it was enormous, roughly the size of a small plain, and the soft substance she lied on was her enormous pillow. Even more so, her friends were very huge, about three stories high.

“Is something wrong?” MaKayla asked.

“Y-Yeah… how did you all get so big?!”

“We’ve always been big!” MaKayla grinned. “Well, bigger than you. You’re probably still hallucinating.”

“W- But I’m supposed to be as big as you guys!”

“Not from what we remember.” Terry stated. “Apparently you were born unnaturally small because of a condition with your dad (which they will care to explain once we’re 15), and they couldn’t fix you. But you were healthy, so, well, they went with it.”

“But talk about a rotten day for it.” Lola continued. “This jogger just came running by and totally kicked you without realizing it. We were gonna race to the Hunger Burger and let you get a headstart for giggles.”

“No I wasn’t! We were playing Frisbee and I got hit by a car, and it knocked me out.”

“It was probably just a dream you were having.” MaKayla reasoned. “I mean, you were always kinda negative about being born this way, so it’s natural you would dream about being like us.”

“Pfft, I would too if _I_ was that small. Getting intoxicated by my mom’s ginormous clouds of smoke. Uck.” Terry scoffed. “Makes me wonder why _I_ didn’t get the condition.”

“Don’t be like that, Terry.” Lola smacked him. “She’s had a rough day. Anyway, it’s gettin’ kinda late. Let’s take you home, your family might be worried.”

“Yeah.” George smiled, taking Miyuki in his huge, gentle hands. She never realized how big his hands were next to everyone else’s. “Come on, Miyuki.” His team joined as they walked out of the treehouse.

 _Is it all true? Was I really born like this? Has my whole life up ‘til now just been… a dream? And, everything that happened… was it all a lie? …_ These questions plagued Miyuki all night.

**Crystal Household**

They arrived at Miyuki’s house as George knocked on the door. When it came open, they were met with the wide, ecstatic face of Suki Crystal. “Huuuu!” Her mouth grew wide, seeing the doll-size figure in George’s hands. “SISTER-CHAAAAN!” She gleefully snatched her sister and hugged her tightly and lovingly. “Oh Sister-chan, I was so worried!” Miyuki really did feel like a doll in her sister’s arms. “I thought you got SQUISHED like an overgrown BUG, and your BLOOD splattered over the ground like a squished ball of jelly, but you’re OKAAAAY! I’m so HAPPY, Sister-chan! YAAAAY! Sister-chan! Sister-chan! Sister-chan!” She started tossing Miyuki up and down, flipping her in midair.

Miyuki felt like a tiny stuffed toy, being thrown haphazardly by the little child that bought her, that had no worry of accidentally missing and letting Miyuki smash on the ground, because of her soft, stuffed body. Of course, Miyuki was still flesh and bones, but the feeling she had now was none she ever knew before. Suki was like a scary ride at the amusement park, as this was just the kind of danger rides would impose. And it was a strange feeling it gave her; the feeling of blood rushing back-and-forth to her brain in split seconds, the world whipping before her, and each half-second she wondered if Suki would grab and throw her again, or miss and cause Miyuki to smash to her death. She’s seen people with this kind of rush before… and questions why they look so happy, not fearing their possible death.

Suki finally ceased and held Miyuki above her with both hands, facing her sister with a joyous face. “I’m glad you’re okay, Sister-chan! Now you can PLAY with meeee!” Her giant grin felt even brighter.

“Hm hm hm hm!” MaKayla smiled. “Well, we should get home, too. See you tomorrow, Miyuki!” With friendly smiles and waves, her friends left.

Still with a bright smile, Suki carried her tiny sister to the dining room and set her on the table. Their mother walked in with one steaming plate, and one frosty plate. “Hi, Miyuki!” she grinned. “Your friends told me what happened. Good thing they were able to bandage you in time! I made you turkey. Cut it up in little bits, like you like!” She set the steamed plate in front of Miyuki, simply many small cut pieces of turkey. “Since you usually eat one, figured I’ll just eat the rest. And here’s yours, Suki!” She set the whole, frozen turkey in front of Suki.

“Huuuuu!” Her eyes wide, Suki began biting large chunks out of the turkey.

Miyuki picked up a single tiny piece and started to eat. One piece was able to fill her tiny stomach. “Um, Mom… I don’t understand… earlier today, I was… well, normal-size. And I…I remember it so well. Was that all really… a dream?”

“I’m afraid it was, Miyuki… and I don’t really know how to clarify it. You’ve always been used to being like this, and so’s everyone else. I guess we’ll just have to wait for that injury to heal. Maybe then you’ll remember.”

But she really couldn’t. That life she had, that “dream”… was burned so well into her mind. The Curse of Monsters, being possessed by Zanifr, saving Christmas… did all that still happen, at this size? (Especially the Zanifr thing, that would look silly at her perspective.)

“Oh- hey, Mom, where’s Dad?” she remembered. “Is he…”

“Oh, he’s still at Rhode Island, doing that _crazy_ recon stuff with Nolan. Their little ‘superhero’ thing is such a chore. In fact, I can’t even remember them busting many criminals. I can only remember that Affright guy, but otherwise…” She scratched her head. “I… vaguely remember him _talking_ about fighting some enemies… but at the same time, I don’t remember him talking about them at all. …Talk about _weird_ , right?”

“Hey, Miyuki-chan, Miyuki-chan!” cheered Suki, swinging her legs from her chair. “Wanna play with me after dinner? Let’s build mini SNOW peoplllle!”

“No way! If I’m gonna be small, I don’t wanna freeze to death in your room.” Miyuki preferred a much quicker way to die.

“Yeah. You should get more rest, anyway.” her mother said. “I’m sure you’ll feel better by the morning. I’ll lend you a pair of my socks for a nice pillow!” she grinned.

“THEN can she play with me tomooorrooooww?” Suki whined.

“Hm hm, if she wants.” Olive chuckled, picking Miyuki up. “Let’s go, Dear.”

She carried her to Miyuki’s room and set her on the bed, pulling the giant covers over her and laying a pair of her black socks under her head. “Need anything else, first?”

“I’m fine. But… Mom… do you remember anyone named… Zanifr?”

“Zanifr? Hmmm… I might remember a name like that. But you know, Miyuki… I heard when some people come close to death, they have a near-death experience. Something that… well, helps them reflect on their own life. So this dream you had about being bigger… it might’ve been one of those. There’s really no limit to how long it can be, but depending on its length, it can come as quite a shock when you step out of it. But things’ll get better, don’t worry!” She bent down and planted a kiss on her daughter’s tiny forehead. “G’night, Sweetie!” She flipped the light off and closed the door.

After just sleeping for several hours, she wasn’t that tired. She was rarely tired, anyway. Lying in bed all day was pretty much her hobby. All she did was question her own existence… questioned the meaning of her life. Now it’s proven that life she had was a dream. Was this really what constituted her negative energy? A terrible life as a smaller human, and knocked into a whole different life as a normal? A life she couldn’t even enjoy, because deep down, she knew, she was small and nothing. She felt like an insect, and she would die like an insect, awaiting some uncaring person to squish her. She didn’t understand what she was anymore, what kind of life she has… all she knew was, she didn’t wanna wake up again.

**The next morning…**

“YAAAAAY!”

“WHOOOOA!” Miyuki flew high in the air when Suki ran in and bounced on her bed.

“Morning TIME, morning TIME, up-sie DAAAAAY!”

“Eyaaaaaahhh Suki, stooooop!” Miyuki kept flying up and down as her sister kept jumping.

Suki finally rested on her rear and let Miyuki land on her skirt lap. “Sister-chaaan, I so HAPPYYYY! Now you can PLAY with me now that you’re uppiiiee!”

“Siiigh.” Miyuki climbed off the skirt and faced her angrily. “Suki, for the last time, I don’t wanna play. I should’ve made that pretty clear in _either_ of my lives.” She stepped over Suki’s leg and dropped over the bed’s edge, heading for the door.

“But M’uuukiiiii!” Suki hopped off and stood in Miyuki’s path. “You NEVER wanna plaaaaay! Who would I play with if you got squished by that grown-up yesterday?”

“Not my problem.” Miyuki merely walked between Suki’s legs, the girl bending upside-down to watch Miyuki proceed to the door.

Suki ran after and snatched Miyuki in her hands. “Come on, M’ukiiii! Let’s go plaaaaay!”

“H-Hey!-” Suki already rushed down the stairs, passing Olive on the way out of the house.

“Hm hm hm! Things never change between ‘em!”

Suki ran to the middle of the street (this time, no cars) and faced down. “Aaaaand Suki’s facin’ RIGHT at the gooooal! She shoots aaaaand-” She bent back, building momentum in her arm.

“Suki, what are you- AAAAAHHH!” Miyuki flew many miles from her view, whirling like a football across the field. She felt herself falling, and any minute, she would collide with the blacktop and her organs would fly everywhere. After all these years, it had finally come… her death.

“YAAAAY!” But to her surprise, she landed safely in Suki’s hands. She had skied across the ground via ice path and successfully caught her. “That was FUUUN, Sister-chan! You went FAR!”

Miyuki tried to catch her breath. Her heart never raced that fast before. She never moved so fast. After an event that would’ve ensured her end, why was she so… relieved.

“Well, someone’s up and active!” The two were approached by MaKayla and Sector IC.

“Gonna join the junior football team, Suki?” George asked.

“I’m the baller and M’yuki’s the BAAALL!” Suki cheered.

“Hehe, we see that.” MaKayla grinned.

 _“Sukiiiii. I need you to help move stuff around the garage.”_ Olive called.

“Awwwww. But I wanna play with M’UKIIIII!”

_“Her friends can take care of her, but I need you NOOOW!”_

“COOOOMIIIING!” She tossed Miyuki to George’s hands and skied back to her house.

“Heh heh heh! Life’s been a real ride for you, huh?” George said with a warm smile.

“Uhhhh…” Miyuki’s pale yellow cheeks turned red for a moment.

“Well, what should we do today? Gotta do something to celebrate Miyuki’s recovery!” MaKayla grinned.

“You don’t even know if she _is_ better.” Terry stated. “Suki’s always like that, she probably broke Miyuki’s eardrums earlier.”

“Well, only one way to find out.” George drank a soda, and “BUUUURP” in Miyuki’s little face.

“Eyuh!” Miyuki waved the stench away. “Even if I WAS deaf, I can STILL smell. …” It was rare that Miyuki got aggravated at something her friends did. She usually passed it off as pointless like everything else, so…so it was weird.

“She’s right, George, no girl wants to smell boy breath after being in a coma.” MaKayla stated, taking Miyuki. “No, what Miyuki needs is a NICE day off with the girls! Let’s go to the mall, Lol!”

“I hope they got stylish decoratives for bat wings!” Lola perked, following her friend.

“Siiiigh… big or small, girls are always the same.” Terry sighed.

“Thank Dialga I wasn’t born like that.” George remarked.

**Reykjavík Mall**

The first place they went was the dressing area, predictable girls. Miyuki stood and watched as her friends stepped in the booth several times, coming out with new outfits and pretty poses, like police officers, swimsuit models, trapped jailers, alien costumes, and each other. They looked at Miyuki, whose disinterested frown didn’t change. “Come on, Miyuki, don’t you think we look pretty!” MaKayla beamed.

“Why’re you so worried about dresses, anyway. You’ll just grow out of them, and they don’t even have an effect on-”

“They have an effect on our form of stylishness, and you should try ‘em, too. C’mon.” MaKayla carried her in the dressing booth and pulled off Miyuki’s tiny shoes and shirt. “Lola, find me some good clothes.”

“H-HEY, what are you doing??” Miyuki blushed madly, trying to shield herself. “I’m almost naked!”

“He he he! Hey, it’s better than boys seeing you naked. Besides, I’m not taking off everything.”

“Hey, I found this in the toy store!” Lola hurried back with a frilly pink doll dress.

In seconds, Miyuki was dressed like a little girl’s doll, her skin powdered and white and her hair in two buns. “Hehehehehehehehehe!” Her friends giggled. Miyuki looked so adorable and silly. Her powdered cheeks turned red once more. She’s never felt so embarrassed. She never saw any reason to…

**Beauty Spa**

MaKayla and Lola relaxed luxuriously in their cozy mud baths. They didn’t know why these were so relaxing, ‘less you were an earthbender… but they felt so nice. MaKayla rolled over to face a doorway in the corner. “Come on, Miyuki, shouldn’t take you this long to get undressed. Come on, I cut a big enough piece of towel for you!”

Miyuki walked out slowly, having a small piece of towel wrapped around. “I…I dunno… it feels so weird…”

“Come on, we’re naked too, the mud hides it. I mean, that’s why the camera’s positioned at convenient angles, right!” She winked.

“…” She went behind a small cup of mud made especially for her, and climbed in sheepishly, removing her towel as well. Being totally naked in the same room as her friends… it was such a weird feeling. She’s rarely taken off her clothes in general, at least in a public place, and now that she did, she felt a little less… compressed. It was strange that girls could do this so casually. And in a way, it felt like… her heart was more open, too.

**Steam room**

The girls wrapped in towels again and relaxed in the steam room. MaKayla rested Miyuki on her lap, the smaller girl drifting to sleep while the steam eased her soul.

**Sector IC Treehouse; MaKayla’s Room**

MaKayla painted Lola’s right toenails with black polish while Lola did Kayla’s left nails with blue polish. Their other feet were stretched to Miyuki, with both jars of polish beside her. “Well, come on, Miyuki, they’re not gonna paint themselves!” MaKayla smiled.

“Why? So your nails are a different color, what’s that gonna change.”

“It’ll change their bland appearance to something vibrant and stylish!”

“You go ‘head and do that, I’m stickin’ to pitch-black!” Lola informed.

“Come oooon, Miyuki, it’s fun!”

“…” With still no interest, Miyuki took the giant brushes (needing both arms) and began to paint their nails. There was something a little off though…

“WAAAH! My nails are black!” MaKayla panicked.

“AAAAH! What the heck is this sky-blue??” Lola questioned.

“So what, it’s just paint. It’s gonna wash off.” Miyuki told them.

“Well YOU expect me to walk around with blue nails until that happens??”

“You wear shoes…”

“Yeah, but the idea they’re THERE… hawwwww I feel like a peppy, colorful schoolgirl.”

“My poor toes look so black and gloomyyyy.” MaKayla whimpered. At that instant, they both shot playful/angry looks at Miyuki.

“Uhhhh…”

They yanked her shoes and socks off and, with careful precision, painted her toenails a pattern of blue and black. “There! Now you have a little of BOTH of us!” MaKayla perked.

“You were wearin’ out the white style too much.” Lola said. “You need a little more color!”

“HE HE HE HE!” They both giggled. Miyuki looked down and observed her new, colorful toenails. The blue and black pattern did make her feet a bit more lively. She might try some pink polish, too. …No no no, what was she thinking, it’s pointless.

“Come on, Miyuki, we were just pokin’ fun!” MaKayla grinned. “Come oooon, give us a smile.” She gripped both ends of her mouth with her toes and tried to stretch a smile.

“Ew gross, cut it out!” Miyuki pulled away. “I don’ wanna smell your feet!”

“Well, they woulda smelled nicer with BOTH blue polish. The black paint smells like steamed soda!”

“Hey, it’s better than what passes for that BLUE polish.” Lola argued. “Smells like flowers that’ve been farted on! And flowers don’t even smell good.”

“Hey, just ‘cause your brother farts a lot, don’t apply it to my pretty nails.”

“What is he a poisonbender, I’d rather hang out with DILLON’S smelly cousin than look at those nails.”

“YOU’RE the one who painted them, so why didn’t you just…”

Miyuki ignored their pointless bickering and put her shoes back on. She decided to walk to the living room to see what George and Terry were up to. It took a lot longer to get there because of her size, but her life wasn’t getting longer either way.

The TV was on and _Mario Kart_ was projected, so she conjectured they were playing a game. But as she approached them, she flinched at a hissing sound. A spider stared with eight, lustful eyes and venomous teeth. “AAAAAH!” She desperately ran as the spider chased, with no intention to let this big tasty meat escape. But Miyuki tripped on her Mary-Janes, and saw the spider was seconds away from catching her. What little color there was in her pale eyes faded. She was about to die.

“NNN!” The spider was crushed and grinded beneath the heel of George’s shoe. “Thought I shoulda killed that thing earlier. Heh heh. Lucky I heard you scream.”

Her heart was still racing. She really thought she was going to die. …So why was she so afraid. And so relieved that it didn’t happen.

George carried her to the couch and set her between him and Terry. “Okay, I won the last round, so I call Rosy this time!”

“Whatever.” Terry frowned, the two beginning another _Mario Kart XX_ race.

“Oh yeah, Miyuki, you wanna play?” George asked.

“Uhhh… but I can’t-”

George snickered. “Ahhh that gets ya every time!”

“Hmm…” For a minute, a strange feeling in her heart tempted her to laugh.

She merely sat and watched their virtual race with disinterest. The _Mario Kart_ series became pretty advanced across the years, more levels, bigger tracks, and beautiful scenery. Miyuki wondered why game producers spent so much time on that expansion. What was in it for them? Nothing worth it, she suppo—wow, that water looked so pretty. But- no no, it wasn’t real. The race concluded with George as the victor. “HAHA! That’s 3 in a row!”

“GRRRR!” Terry jumped to his feet and pointed accusingly at him. “You cheater George, you’re probably using Rewind after I smoke your butt!”

“ _Me_ , Terry, really? Nawww, I haven’t the skill.”

“Hnn. Well in that case, _Miyuki’s_ doing it.” He made a witful, snarky grin at the small girl. “That’s why she was wandering around back there, waitin’ for the signal. Come on, Miyuki, fess up.”

“I don’t even care.” She stated with furrowed eyes. “Why do you get so worked up about it, none of it matters.”

“It _matters_ because Terry has a lack of hand-eye coordination and brain power.” George smirked.

“I’LL GIVE YOU A LACK OF BRAIN POWER. Rematch!” He jumped back on the couch as the two began another race. Miyuki passed this as that “brotherly rivalry” boys had, but there was really no point to it. They got no rewards, and even if they did, what effects would they have on their lives. Were they really just doing it for the heck of it? …

“TERRY watch out, there’s a shell.” Miyuki yelled.

“WAAAH!” The boy was too late to dodge as the shell struck his kart.

“Second too late, ‘yuki!” George remarked.

Once again, Miyuki was surprised. Why did she help Terry with something that was pointless. …Because George kept beating him, that’s why. Wait, no… that didn’t make sense.

Unfortunately, their fun had to end when the treehouse started blaring red. Larry MayHence appeared on their large TV. _“Sector IC, we’ve picked up huge traces of chronokinetic energy approaching your town and we’ve identified it as some kind of giant robot. It seems on a course to your school, so get out there and stop it.”_

“W-Wait! Larry…” Miyuki spoke up, “What’s Cheren doing?”

 _“The Supreme Leader’s business is not your concern, Numbuh 6:00, your concern should be stopping that robot. So get to it!”_ The screen switched off.

“Sector IC, let’s move out!” George called, taking Miyuki as all five members ran for the hangar.

**Austur Elementary**

Kids were screaming and running as pale blue lasers shot them, changing them to old men and women in an instant. The lasers came from a giant humanoid robot that was dark-yellow and black, with many pipes connecting to capsules with pale blue chrono energy. Controlling the robot inside its head was the British time-traveler known as Warp, whose suit matched the material of the robot. “It’s so sad the Kids Next Door must only limit themselves to kids, because what will they do once all the kids are gone. I suppose they could establish an Adults Next Door, but really where’s the fun in that-” A S.C.AM.P.E.R. zipped by his cockpit as three kids dropped from it. “My, if it isn’t Sector IC. The infamous timebending sector. The reason many of the villains don’t attack this region is because they’re afraid of you. But I, on the other hand, specialize in such chronokinetic manipulation. Ta-ta, children.”

George and Terry ran separate ways as Warp blasted a Chrono Beam at Kayla, who easily caught it using her bending and sent it back, making the cannon rust. Terry got behind and stretched his shadow to catch the robot’s left leg, attempting to strangle it, but Warp fired a Chrono Ray and zapped Terry into an old man with a cane and white beard. “Ooooooohhhh. They have anymore bunion sauce at the hooooome?”

“Give it a rest, old man.” George remarked. The robot threw a punch at him, but George froze it in time, allowing MaKayla to run up the arm. Its other arm tried to smash her, but she jumped to its waist and began to flexibly jump around its body. She threw quick, forceful punches and kicks at the chrono capsules and smashed them, letting the energy leak out.

“Don’t get too cocky!” Warp yelled, extracting a mini cannon from the robot’s shoulder and blasting a freeze ray that trapped MaKayla in an ice cube. She fell to the ground, but was thankfully rescued by Terry’s ancient shadow.

“Sheeee better have my lucky Poker chips ready. . . .” Terry quivered in his weary legs.

With a smile, George looked to the sky behind Warp as Lola flew to him in her bat form, having put the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. on autopilot. Riding on her back was Miyuki Crystal, who was only a few inches shorter than Lola’s bat form. “Alright Miyuki, the trick never fails, just get in there and start tearin’ his wires rat style, got it?”

“Mmmm…”

“I’ll take that as your usual response.”

Lola landed on the back of the robot and reverted to human, still clinging tight while Miyuki held onto her back. Lola forcefully bashed the exterior with her Spanking Hand, and after a surge of energy, managed to smash a hole in the metal. “Okay, go!”

Miyuki started running around the interior and tearing wires apart. But even in all this, her dull, emotionless frown didn’t change.

Warp became angered as his terminals were fading. “Don’t think I don’t sense where you are, BRAAAT!” Warp blasted a laser through one of the walls and caught Miyuki with a tractor beam. He let her drop on the floor and said, “Well, I heard rumors of a Sector IC member being 3 inches tall, but I thought they were silly stories. Regardless, your chronologic levels seem excessively high, but crushing you shouldn’t pose much of a challenge.” Warp attempted to blast her with a laser turret, but Miyuki was quick to dodge, throwing mini gray Chrono Beams to break the giant (to her) turret off. “Ugh, what a waste!” Warp began stomping around to crush the doll-size girl, but Miyuki threw her arms up to catch him in a Stop. “Heh!” Warp smirked and pressed a button on his suit. “You don’t think I’m prepared for that?!”

“UUH!” Warp kicked Miyuki against the wall, the girl landing on her front. “AAAH!” His boot was then planted on her back.

“It really raises the question, how a girl like you has gotten into KND. You’re so small and feeble, you’re better off dead. I can’t imagine your friends will miss you too much, anyway.”

The pressure on his boot increased, making it difficult for Miyuki to breathe. Her bones and organs would soon be crushed, and her life would be no more. Her death had come now… she was sure of it this time. And what would her friends care, anyway. That’s why Lola and MaKayla took her shopping, why George saved her from the spider, why her mom tucked her in bed. Wait… no… those were all pretty nice things. What was the point of being nice if she was gonna die, anyway. Well, they probably didn’t know that. Why were they so nice to her. …Because she was their friend. They cared about her. And deep down… she…

_“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…”_

“What…What’s happening?!” Warp gasped.

An incredible burst of gray chi erupted from Miyuki’s tiny body, beyond the robot’s head and high to the heavens. The chi exploded across the land, returning all the kids to their regular ages, including Terry. “AAAA-AAAAAAAHHHHH!” Warp became swallowed in the expanding gray light, and the overabundance of energy caused the robot to collapse.

George, Kayla, and Lola hurriedly moved the rubble aside to find their friend. They pushed the robot’s fallen head aside and found Miyuki covered in dirt, along with a certain baby. “Waaaaaaahhhh!”

“Ho, boy.” Lola sighed at Warp’s reduced state.

“He’s not the only one.” George pointed to where Terry just stood. A little brown-haired baby was crying in Terry’s fallen clothes.

“WAAAAAAAHHH!”

“Awwwwww poor baby Tewwyyyyy!” MaKayla cooed, rocking the baby in her arms. “You wanna be gwown up agaaaaaiiin?”

She used her own bending to revert Terry to his 10-year-old age. MaKayla giggled at his naked appearance, the boy blushing madly and throwing his clothes on quickly. “All in all, though, I’d say this is a mission well done.” George said.

“All thanks to our wittle bitty sneaker!” MaKayla grinned.

“Yeah, dude, I mean what was up with that lightshow?” Lola asked.

“I say someone deserves a victory party!” George grinned, holding Miyuki up.

“I vote the Halloween Store!” Lola perked.

“No, the beauty salon!” MaKayla beamed.

“You girls just went there, let’s go to the arcade!” Terry yelled. “Miyuki, bet I beat you in Dance Competition.” He smirked.

“Please, you trip on your own clumsy feet.” Lola remarked. “Come on, Miyuki, let’s dress you up as a bat, you’d look real wicked!”

“Heh heh, why don’t we just go to Sector J, go for a relaxing swim?” George asked.

“Why, so you can show off your shirtless body to Miyuki?” Terry smirked.

“WHAT?! Why would you even imply that-”

“STOP IT, JUST _STOP_ IT!” Miyuki screamed, tears suddenly filling her eyes. “I don’t WANT to have a party, I just want to go home and lie DOWN!!” She quivered furiously as more tears came.

The four exchanged surprised glances. “Miyuki, what’s wrong?” MaKayla asked.

“I-I just… w-want to go home…”

They couldn’t understand what made Miyuki so upset all of a sudden. But they decided to take her home.

**Crystal Household**

Her friends set Miyuki on her bed and left afterward at her request. Her tears had subsided, dried on her emotionless face. Her friends were so excited over that victory… but what did it matter, anyway? They were all still…

“Miyuki-chaaaaaan!” Suki danced into her room again, twirling on her toes. “You back from missiooooon! Play with me now, won’t yoooou?”

“No, Suki. I don’t want to.”

“Awwwww. M’ukiiiii! Come on! Let’s go play! Let’s go play! Let’s go PLAAAAY!” She started jumping lightly and happily. “Play play, play play, play play, play, YAAAAAH! Sister-CHAN! Sister-CHAN! Sister-CHAN!” Her annoying, magnified voice drew Miyuki to insanity. “Leeeeeeeeet’s-”

“NO, I will NOT play with you.” Miyuki yelled, standing up to face her with hate-filled eyes. “Who CARES if I play with you, it’s NOT gonna last, and it won’t matter in the end. BOTH of us are going to die someday, and one little game isn’t going to change that. So why don’t you GET IT through your thick head and quit asking me to play with you, ‘cause no matter WHAT you do, you’ll be wasting BOTH our lives, not that it matters ‘cause WE’RE GONNA DIE ANYWAY! So why in the freaking world is playing with me SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?!”

Suki’s bulbous, round eyes watered, and her wide mouth became the most tear-jerking frown you could ever see. “Y-You’re my… sister… WAAAAAAAAHHH!” She unleashed the loudest, most unsettling wails one could ever hear from a child The wideness of her mouth contributed to the volume, and her big eyes produced the reasonable amount of tears. She ran back to her room and slammed the door.

On her way to Miyuki’s room, Olive saw her. She proceeded and found Miyuki lain depressedly on her pillow. “Miyuki, what happened?”

“Mom, what does it matter. Nothing matters. We’re all just going to die eventually and no one will remember us. So why does Suki act so happy all the time. Why doesn’t she understand…”

“Maybe because she doesn’t _want_ to see it that way. Suki _knows_ her life won’t last forever. So she’s trying to make it enjoyable. She wants to live and die with a big smile. And she wants to enjoy her time with you. Her sister.”

“…”

“I’m going to do laundry. …It would mean a lot to her if you played with her.” She left.

Miyuki just didn't understand anymore. There was no point in playing with Suki… no point in being happy or sad. They were all meant to die in the end. So why now of all times did she want to play with her? She had a great time with her friends today. That much she had to admit. She loved watching Terry rage over videogames, loved doing that girly stuff with Lola and Kayla… well, maybe not the girly things, but they were just fun to hang out with. It only hurt worse knowing she was going to die one day. Why did they all want to have fun when they all knew that. Was it really not a big deal to them? The fact that they were with each other… how did that count for anything?

Regardless, Suki’s crying image was burned into her mind. She never cried for anything… Was playing with her sister really that important? Considering Miyuki’s size, Suki could’ve taken her against her own will, swing her around like a lifeless little doll. But she wasn’t lifeless, and she certainly wasn’t a doll. She was Suki’s sister... and all she wanted to do was play with her. She wanted to live her life happy... and she wanted Miyuki to share that life with her.

Miyuki climbed off her bed and calmly walked to Suki’s closed room. She crouched low enough to squeeze under the doorway, but she might’ve scratched her dress a little bit. Tight squeeze. Miyuki immediately began to shudder; Suki kept her room impeccably cold, like an eternal winter, and there were even some snow patches. Being an icebender, she truly intended to keep her body totally cold, mostly her small, bare feet.

She was sat on the floor beside her bed, her hands cupped over her big, weeping eyes. The stream of tears froze down Suki’s face, making Miyuki worried that they would blind her. Miyuki approached the younger sister, and since her quiet voice wouldn’t be heard over that obnoxious crying, she shook Suki’s toe to get her attention. “Hey, Suki.”

“Sniff, sniff...” She finally looked up, seeing her sister.

“Suki, I’m... sorry about... what I said. I guess, just this once... I’ll play with you.”

It was amazing how fast the frozen tears faded, and that big smile grew back to normal. She grabbed her sister and hugged her with the greatest joy. “YAAAAAAAY! I KNEW you’d wanna play with me, Miyuki-chan! Play play play plaaaayyy!”

Suki hopped onto her bed and set Miyuki down. Waving her arms, she released a stream of ice around the room, freezing the floor, walls, and ceiling to solid ice. “We’re gonna play SKATE Girlllls! We’re gonna SKATE, and go UP and down and TURN around! Now let’s GOOOO!”

“Whooooaa!” Suki held Miyuki’s hand in her thumb and index finger, pulling the smaller sister along as they glided across the artificial ice rink. The heels on Miyuki’s Mary-Janes served as her skating blades, while Suki moved with the most fluid motion on her bare feet. Her eyes were closed with the wide smile across her face. She felt only joy in this moment, the joy of skating with her older sister. Miyuki wore a less ecstatic look, only worried about slipping and breaking her leg, even though Suki was guiding her.

“Wuuh-wuh- WAAAAAH!” Suki suddenly spun quickly and slid Miyuki across the ice with great speed. She kept steady on her heels, sliding up the wall via the slope that connected the floor, and then across the ceiling. Her heart raced, viewing the 20-story drop that would smash her to the icy floor, but when she dropped, Suki leaped, grabbed Miyuki by the hands, and performed a few flips before landing on the ceiling herself. She skied against the gravity and held Miyuki above her, so the older sister was right-side-up and dangling over the room.

Suki skied down the wall and leaped her bed, spinning rapidly in the center of the floor and holding Miyuki out. To her, it felt more like an amusement park ride, and it was clear by Suki’s great smile, she was having the utmost fun. “WAAAAH- UUH.” Suki hurled her to one of her snow piles.

Miyuki fought her way out of the snow and began shivering greatly. “Aaa-aaa-AAACHOO. Huhuhuhuhuhu.” A tiny icicle formed from her nose.

“Let’s play SNOW Village, Miyuki-chan!” Suki grabbed Miyuki by the arms and danced beside her bed. After setting her down, Suki gathered a bunch of snow using her bending and formed them into doll-size snowmen with snow houses. “Go on, Miyukiii. Talk to theeem!”

With a confused frown, Miyuki walked up to the first snowman. “Um, hey… I’m Miyuki. Who’re you? …” The snowman bowed and made arm motions.

“He said he’s Sir FLUFFYYY, and he works at the Candycane Factory, where they make SUPER yummy rainbow candies for kids of all ages!”

“Aaa-aaaaCHOO.” Her sneeze blew the snowman away. “D-Do any of them have c-cold medicine?”

“Mrs. Carrotnostril dooooes!” A female snowwoman skied over and handed Miyuki a tiny ice bottle. Miyuki drank the “liquid”, but-

“Hu-hu-hu-hu! Th-This is just… n-n-n-near f-frozen i-ice…”

“Look, Miyuki-chan! The snow carolers are danciiiing!”

A quiet Christmas tune started playing as a line of snowmen skied across the ice and brought Miyuki with them. They began to ski around the center of the town, Miyuki going along as they made a series of poses. They concluded with rapid spins, stopping as Miyuki held both arms and one leg out. The snowmen blew into flurries.

“YAAAAAY!” Suki slid across the ice and caught Miyuki in her feet, holding her up while she lie on her back. “Teeheehee! You dance GREAT, M’uki-chan! Are you a part-snowmaaan?” She wiggled her toes.

“Hnn-n-n-n-n-n-n.” Suki’s feet felt unbearably cold.

She kicked her sister to the air, jumped up, and grabbed her again. “Let’s play BED Hiders!” She skied to her bed via ice path and sat down. “It’s like Marco Polo, except we crawl under my blankie instead of swimming! Since I can’t swim anyway, teeheehee! Okay, I go under that side, and you crawl under this side and try to avoid me! Readyyyy: go!” Suki crawled under the foot side of her blanket while Miyuki went under the pillow side. The younger sister’s happy eyes were closed as she crawled around in search of her older.

“Marcoooo?” Suki crouched low as she could to avoid pulling the blanket too high.

“Polo.” Miyuki said with no enthusiasm. She didn’t have to crouch low to hide herself.

“Marcoooo?” Suki crawled forward.

“Polo.” Miyuki quickly crawled right to avoid being caught.

“Marcoooo?” Suki stretched her arms and felt around.

“Polo.” Miyuki quickly crawled around when Suki turned.

“Marcoooo?” Suki searched very carefully.

“Polo.” Miyuki had to move quicker, since her speed and range were less than that of her sister.

They felt like little kids crawling aimlessly under their blanket. Well, that was definitely the case with Suki, Miyuki had the advantage of being very small. It was easier to maneuver under the blanket, and could easily see Suki coming, even in this darkness. The underside of her blanket was also a bit warmer, so Miyuki kind of hoped they can draw this game for a while. The game lasted for two minutes before Suki managed to grab Miyuki’s left foot.

“Oooooh! Iiii’ve got a little _footsiiiiiieee!_ Now it is YOUR turn! Noooo peekyyyyy!” With that, Suki crawled away, and Miyuki closed her eyes to search around.

“Marco?”

“Polo!” Suki said with a light giggle.

“Marco?” She tried to follow that magnified voice.

 _“Polo!”_ She tried to minimize her voice to avoid being found.

“Marco?” Miyuki followed the quakes made by Suki’s crawling.

 _“Polo!”_ Suki tried to decrease the force of her arm and leg movements.

“Marco?” The bed still sloped downward toward the tremendous Suki’s direction.

 _“Polo!”_ Suki just kept crawling to get away.

The two ended up in a continuous circle. Anyone watching from outside would only see a single lump moving around one spot, whilst Miyuki had gone unnoticed. After 3 minutes passed, Miyuki began catching up to the giant sister.

“Marco?”

“Polo!” They went more quickly.

“Marco?”

“Polo!”

“Marc-” Miyuki finally touched a short, round object.

“Teeheeheehee! Yooou foound myyy pinky toooooee!” She wiggled the toe. 

Suki grabbed her and crawled out of the blanket. “Now YOU get to be: …HONORARY ICE PRINCEEEESS!” Suki conjured an ice-blue dress around Miyuki’s form, along with a star wand. “La la lee, I’mee ice princess, look at my wand, la la, and HERE are the ICE PEOPLLLLE!” She created the mini snowmen on her bed and dangled Miyuki by the arms, making the smaller sister dance with them. “Come oooon, Miyukiiii, move those feets!” She caught Miyuki’s legs between her toes and made them dance as well.

With this ice dress, the snow people skiing past her, and the feel of Suki’s cold flesh, it became too much to bear. “AaaaCHOO, aCHOO, aaCHOO!” Her frozen nostrils made it even harder for Miyuki to sneeze. “Aaaaa-AAAAAAACHOO!!!” The icicles in her nose flew out, and her dress dispersed into snow. Suki decided to set Miyuki down as she began to shiver more.

“What’s wrong, Miyuki-chan?”

She sucked some drooping snot back in her nose. “I-I-It’s so co-o-o-old, Suki… w-w-w-why do you keep your room, s-so co-o-old… I-I can’t k-keep this up much l-longe-e-er… I’m going to.. f-f-f-f…”

Suki frowned sadly. After her sister finally agreed to play with her… she didn’t make it enjoyable for her. Miyuki just wasn’t accustomed to the cold as she was. “…I’ll warm you, Sister-chan.” She lightly grabbed her sister and got under the covers. Suki pulled the covers high over them and wrapped her sister tight in her arms. “Are you warm yet, Sister?”

No matter what, Miyuki could never be warm on Suki. Every part of her was cold, even pressed between her arms and her chest. Miyuki would freeze tonight… every part of her – both of them – was cold… Except… Miyuki felt a strange feeling. Her skin was totally cold on the outside… but inside… it felt warm. A feeling unlike any other began to rise in her chest, and it kept Miyuki warm in this greatest coldness. It was then she began to feel Suki’s heartbeat… and Miyuki suddenly felt warmer.

What was this feeling… every part of Suki’s exterior was cold… so why was Miyuki feeling a warmth _inside_ of her. Was this feeling… _love?_ Even if it was, how could it contribute to their unbearable temperature. So many things Miyuki didn’t understand… but she loved this feeling. She never knew she could be so cold… and feel so warm. In all that coldness that made Suki Crystal… the warmest place in her whole body was her heart.

“I love you, Big Sister-chan…” She spoke softly, her eyes closing to sleep, and that happy smile not fading at all.

It was the feeling Suki felt all the time. And Miyuki loved it so much…

“I… love you, too… Suki-chan…”

A light snow began to fall, and the unbearable cold became softer, and peaceful. Their mother stood outside the room with a loving smile. She lightly closed the door to let them sleep.

 

And before she knew it, Miyuki was adrift in whiteness. Her eyes were weary, having been disturbed from the warmest sleep of her life. She struggled to shield her eyes from the blinding light, and wanted to see where she was, but it was too bright even to squint.

Finally the light dimmed down, and she found herself atop a flat asteroid within an endless space. An orange twilight sky provided the light for this space, still fairly bright for Miyuki to see. “I apologize for the light.” She turned, finding a familiar, ancient gray dragon. “I’ve been trying to get them to dim it down. Dramatic effect, I suppose.”

_What hast thou to complain_

_The light is what helps one see into their sooooul_

This angelic voice sang very fast.

“Who…Who are you?”

“I am… The Chronicler.” The dragon replied. “Pleasure to meet you, Miyuki. I can tell you must be very confused. To fall into a dream that seems strikingly real.”

_But what is that bond between reality and dream_

_Is not every dream somehow real in some manner of fooorm?_

“Don’t mind them.” Chronicler said. He glanced to creatures behind him, creatures with rectangular, white bodies, with pale red fronts with little eyes on the top. They had round bear-like ears and red hands floating and disconnected from their bodies, which moved as they sang. “They like to sing to people on their way to the afterlife. To ease their pain.”

_We are the representation of those plot deviceees_

_And what they’re abooout_

“Wait… afterlife? You mean I’m… dead?” Miyuki’s toneless voice and visage masked her utmost shock and horror.

“No… not yet, exactly. You are in the Dream Realm; a part of the realm people land in on the bridge between the Mortal World and the next. We call this place… the Land of No Sadness. As surmised from its name, it is a land that shows visions of happiness, so the one viewing them cannot feel sad as they exit to death.”

_But such feelings are only illusion_

_To test the heart on what it wants_

_In where there’s no sad, there could beee…_

“But…But how did I get here?” Miyuki questioned.

“When you were hit by the car, of course. Here is where your body lies…” He directed her attention to a floating bubble displaying the image.

Miyuki lay in a hospital bed, her pulse fading. Her friends and mom stood around with the greatest worry. But what was most noticeable, Suki Crystal, her face buried in the side of Miyuki’s bed. And when she pulled away, Miyuki had good view of her bulbous, watering eyes, and mouth curved in the saddest frown you could ever see from a little girl. _“S-S-S-Siiiister-chaaaaan!”_ She buried her face in the bed again. _“S-Sister-chan… sniff, I-I’m sorryyyy!… I’ll never, sniff… make you play with me again… just come back, Sister-chaaaan!…”_

That crying was unbearable. She’s never seen Suki with that kind of face. It seems Suki died a little herself. Died a lot, actually. To think she could be so torn from happiness after one brief event. To think it was Suki’s smile that made Miyuki realize… there was warmth in her. Both of them. And all Suki wanted to do… was play with her.

“But, why… In my dream, why was Suki so…”

“In the Land of No Sadness, that happiness is the representation of what is the reality in the world you’re used to. Those positive feelings your friends and family have shown are ones of their own. And they are feelings they express on a daily basis. …Terry is a good example in that sense. True, in the Land of No Sadness, there are illusions of negative feelings. But those feelings, in fact, are ones you are generally accustomed to seeing. The intentions of a supervillain, and Terry’s hateful attitude, are forms of negativity that, deep down, put a smile inside your heart. After all, seeing Terry fumble over his own anger is… silly, isn’t it?”

_Your brain has processed what your eyes have seen_

_But your dream is trying to give you a better look_

_Since you are apparently so blind_

Miyuki looked down. Her heart filled with the greatest regret. “But still… what would’ve been the point? If we’re all bound to die, anyway… this just makes it worse. Playing with friends and… forming these happy bonds. In the end, it just makes it worse for them… after we die.”

_But such things are not meant up for debate_

_To live means to build up your spirit and ensure a better afterliiife_

“Well then… I’ve failed… All my life, I’ve thought about death… I put existence aside as something minor. But really, that’s all it is, isn’t it? We’re only mortals for a short time, but then we live forever as spirits or skeletons. ‘Living’ is… just a small game. It puts a bright mood in you and your friends, and you go to sleep that night thinking about that time, and looking forward to more. But eventually, it becomes an old memory that isn’t that a big deal anymore. Eventually, it’ll be like we never existed in the Mortal World.”

_Do not think existence applies to simply one’s own life_

_But the things we do play a vital paaart._

_Those bonds with everyone that weee hold deeear_

_There is so much one may do instead of contemplating the value of one’s own liiiife_

_AFTER ALL. Objects will break and hearts will give out_

_The very world as we know is heading to destruction_

_The matter of death is in reality no importance_

_It is a matter of what you choose to do and how you choose to live_

_If you should wish to be with friends, or live in calm and serenityyyyy._

“I think I will call Meloetta to give these chaps a lesson.” Chronicler stated. “Their rhythm is dreadful. But Miyuki…” he faced the child, “there is much more to living than just awaiting death. It’s true that people become spirits after death, and their presence and energy is felt by the very world, which becomes more peaceful. And the spirits themselves can watch over their loved ones and see their lives are lived peacefully. And the reason they do so, is so those living can better see what beauty life has. It is a cycle that continues down generations, and as it spins, the generations continue to grow in peace. But if someone doesn’t wish to see that beauty, nor experience it, that peace is diminished. It does not matter if your life is bound to end, as long as you have lived it in peace.”

“Then I guess I’m… bound for Sanzu after all.” Miyuki’s eyes watered. “To those around me… I was always a spirit of darkness. And to myself… too.”

“That is not true. Your friends saw you as one of their own, and your sister saw you as no one else but someone to love. They will be devastated if you were to leave them. But their love will ensure your spirit lives on.”

“But how can my spirit be at peace… seeing them this way. It’ll have so much regret that… I wish I could fix.”

“Well, it is not necessarily too late. Your heart still beats.”

“But this is the afterlife… isn’t it?”

“No, you have simply fallen into a deep sleep. Your dream in the Land of No Sadness is constructed as one final view of your hidden life. And once it is finished, _you_ will be allowed the final decision. If you wish to return to the overworld, and experience that joy for real… or face death, and walk to the Underworld. It is your choice…”

Miyuki looked up as a cable car lowered down along a wire, leading to the sky, and behind as an escalator scrolled down to the Underworld. “I…I…” With a strong burst of tears, Miyuki’s cry echoed for miles, “I WANNA LIIIIIVE!”

“Okay, Nico Robin, we get it.”

Struggling to repress her tears, Miyuki got on the cable car. It began to slowly drift up to the sunny sky. “Miyuki… do not pity the dead… nor pity the living. Especially if those alive or dead… are happy.”

Miyuki nodded, her eyes still forcibly watering. Whiteness engulfed the world as Miyuki was beyond the sky.

**St. Sanban’s Hospital**

“Mmmm… uuuuh…” Miyuki heard the beeping of a life monitor as she awakened.

“Hey, she’s awake!” MaKayla beamed.

“Sigh, what a reLIEF.” Lola exasperated.

“SISTER-CHAAAN!” Suki jumped on the bed and hugged Miyuki lovingly. “Sister-chan, sniff… I thought you were dead.” Tears still streamed her face. “I-I, I was so worried. I’m sorry I threw that Frisbee out there, sniff. I’ll never make you play with me again. I just want you to live!”

“Suki…” Miyuki touched Suki’s cheek, the younger sister looking up, “Don’t be sorry. I was… really happy to play with you. I enjoyed… every minute of it. I hope we can… play again.”

The wide, teary smile returned to her face. Suki hugged Miyuki tight. “Well, the doctors said you only had a minor head injury, but it should be okay now.” MaKayla smiled. “Anything weird?”

“Well, yeah… who’s the scowling kid?” She pointed at Terry.

“WHAT?! Whaddyou mean ‘scowling kid’??”

“I mean you were naturally born that way.” The friends burst into laughter, Terry giving a grumpy frown.

“So you’re all okay?” Olive asked.

“Oh, I’m more than okay!” Miyuki jumped to her feet. “I’ve ALIIIVE! Oh, I just feel so happy to-! …” Her hospital gown fell off.

“Uhhhh…” They stared blankly.

“…AAAHH!!” Blushing madly, she pulled the blanket up to shield her. “Nnnnn…” A sheepish grin.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The friends couldn’t hold in their laughter.

They waited ‘til Miyuki was back in her normal clothes before walking out to the waiting room. “Oh, Miyuki, we forgot to tell you something!” George said.

“Hm?” She turned to them curiously.

Her friends, sister, and mother pulled out presents. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Oh yeah! Ha ha ha ha! I forgot it was my birthday. Thanks, guys. …Hey, hold on. Who _did_ run me over, anyway?”

“Uhhh… I did.” A brown-haired man in a green jacket approached them. “I was on my way to the police station to tell them, THERE’S A GIANT ROBOT ATTACKING THE SCHOOLYARD! EYAAAAAH!” He ran flailing his arms.

“Hm-hm, well-p, guess it’s time for duty.” Miyuki smiled. “You guys ready?”

Her friends’ battle-ready expressions gave her their answer. They were soon racing out of the hospital and to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Olive watched them from the fourth-floor window with humorous smiles. “Um, this is the police station, right?” the man asked. Olive face-palmed.


End file.
